User talk:Guild of Deals/Infuse Contest
does divine vavour or vigorous spirit count? [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 12:10, 29 December 2007 (EST) Everyone is going to do the same thing, its obvious. Symbiosis+Signet of Stanima+Endure Pain+A lot of enchantments+Infuse Health.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 12:37, 29 December 2007 (EST) Yeah, but who can do it the most? :O --20pxGuildof 13:12, 29 December 2007 (EST) :Wizardboy wins this, even though he broke the rules. I'ma make him find his screenie. -- Armond Warblade 15:59, 29 December 2007 (EST) :See? -- Armond Warblade 16:00, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::Still broke the rules. More than one hero :O. --20pxGuildof 17:06, 29 December 2007 (EST) :::He still wins. :P -- Armond Warblade 20:14, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::No he doesn't :D --84.24.206.123 12:40, 31 December 2007 (EST) uhuu "...contest who can heal the most dmg..." "...the winner will be the one that lost most hp..." phail [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 16:59, 29 December 2007 (EST) :There, fixed it. --20pxGuildof 17:00, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::not, the first centrice claims that the winner is the one that HEALED the most, but the 2nd says the winner is the one that LOST most hp [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 06:27, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::The amount healed is determined by the amount of health the caster lost. I'll change rules so it's the most health lost by Infuse. --20pxGuildof 07:36, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::Not really. As it is, two guys with identical builds save one has HB and one has another enchantment will score the same. -- Armond Warblade 16:50, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Life attune and aura of faith could also make a difference. Lord Belar 16:51, 30 December 2007 (EST) :"You may only have one hero with you. That hero is the one you'll be healing." How about more then one real player? :) --Neoprog 10:25, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::LOOPHOLE!!! [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 10:26, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::But is it allowed or not? --Neoprog 10:30, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::::Neoprog and I went together (2 players instead of player+hero). Is that ok? --84.24.206.123 12:30, 31 December 2007 (EST) It can be a player I guess, but that player must still meet requirements. Since you can practically do anything on a hero you could on a player (by manually casting) I see no problem. Still, only 1 player is allowed persides yourself. --20pxGuildof 13:18, 31 December 2007 (EST) :Ok, then I'll get Neoprog to post our Infuse (since I can't 'cause I dont have an account anyway >.>) --84.24.206.123 10:01, 1 January 2008 (EST) ::Alright, just follow the instructions on the page. --20pxGuildof 10:03, 1 January 2008 (EST) :::Dang, my screenie failed. It shows -X in yellow numbers, but not the icon or text from Infuse Health. Still legit? Guess not... :( --Neoprog 10:14, 1 January 2008 (EST) ::::Keep trying, you may need to modify settings on Guild Wars (F11). --20pxGuildof 10:16, 1 January 2008 (EST) :::::Righto. --Neoprog 10:18, 1 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Added my entry. --Neoprog 10:51, 1 January 2008 (EST) SAD those are very low infuses, Symbiosis + enchants = more than 2500 easily. If only i knew about this earlier.- Jak123X 22:11, 8 January 2008 (EST) lose 2500+ health is what i meant to say.- Jak123X 22:12, 8 January 2008 (EST) :With only 2 people? --20pxGuildof 07:30, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::While we're at it... Try to beat this. And yes, I am just showing off :p Infuse record? --Neoprog 12:12, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::Ah hah! The other side to that team! -- Armond Warblade 15:19, 9 January 2008 (EST)